


Busman's Holiday

by enigmaticblue



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith tries to get Wes to take time off on Halloween. Set in an alternate future, where Faith never went to Sunnydale after helping the gang stuff Angel’s soul back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busman's Holiday

“Where’s Angel?”

 

“Elsewhere.” Wes didn’t bother looking up from his book, a glass of scotch at his right hand, a frown creasing his brow.

 

He was clearly in a bad mood again, which Faith could understand. Fred had gone off to visit her family for a couple of weeks, after making it perfectly clear that she thought of Wes as a friend and nothing more.

 

Faith, for her part, liked Fred just fine, but she didn’t understand what Wes saw in her. “‘Elsewhere’ covers a lot of ground.”

 

“Cordelia convinced him that Connor needed to get out of the hotel, and that they should bond, or something.” He finally looked up from his book. “It’s Halloween. Everyone has the day off, or hadn’t you heard?”

 

Faith ignored his snide tone, figuring she’d get him back later. “What are you still doing here?”

 

“I have work to do.”

 

It was a clear dismissal if she’d ever heard one, but Faith had recently discovered just how much fun it was to wind Wes up. He got so huffy; it was amusing.

 

Faith plopped herself down on the couch in the office, having no intention of going anywhere. “It’s a holiday, Wes. We get one of these every year, right? Maybe you should think about enjoying yourself for a change. Have some fun.”

 

He glared at her. “I am having fun. I find research quite relaxing.”

 

Just then, as though in response to his words, the book slammed shut.

 

“Faith!”

 

“I didn’t do it!” she protested. “I didn’t move!”

 

He had to acknowledge the truth of that statement, and he looked around the room. “What the—”

 

One by one, books began flying off the shelves launching themselves at Wesley’s head, and they both ran out of the office, looking around for shelter. “What the fuck was that?” Faith demanded.

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “Although our options seem to be an invisible assailant or some sort of poltergeist. That doesn’t make any sense,” he murmured in response to his own suggestion. “We haven’t been haunted until today.”

 

The round couch in the center of the lobby came hurtling towards them, and they both were forced to jump out of the way.

 

“Shit!” Faith generally tried to curb her language when Angel was around; he didn’t want Connor picking up her potty mouth. Of course, she could have told him that it was too late for that. Connor was interested in anything Angel didn’t want him to do.

 

“This way.” Wesley grabbed her arm and hustled her upstairs. Faith could feel something grabbing at her ankles, and it was only her supernatural reflexes that kept her from tumbling down the stairs. She kept a tight grip on Wesley to prevent him from falling.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

He shook his head and stayed silent. When they reached the third floor, Wesley shoved her through the door that led to Angel’s room. Faith had no idea what they were doing in there until he rifled through the bedside table, coming up with a cloth bag. In a few seconds, he had sprinkled salt across the doorway and in front of the window.

 

“What good is that going to do?” Faith demanded. “We can’t do anything from in here!”

 

“We can call Angel,” Wesley said grimly. “Someone or something sent a vengeful spirit here; no one has died inside the hotel recently. There’s no reason that it would begin now.”

 

“I’m not running from this thing,” Faith shot back. “Can’t we do an exorcism?”

 

He winced. “I’d rather not.”

 

“Fuck this.” Faith had no idea what she was going to do to combat this thing. If it really was a spirit, she wouldn’t be able to touch it, but she didn’t care. Faith wanted out of here, and she wanted her night off.

 

The doorknob wouldn’t budge when she tried to turn it, however, and when she tried to kick through the door, she bounced backwards.

 

Wes was there instantly, offering her a hand up. “That’s not good,” he observed.

 

“You’re telling me.” Faith looked at the window, wondering if she dared try to go out that way. She hated the feeling of being trapped, and that appeared to be exactly what had happened.

 

“Let me call Angel before you try anything dangerous.” Wesley pulled out his cell phone, and Faith sighed, flopping down on the bed.

 

She half-listened to his one-sided conversation. It was clear from the beginning that he’d contacted Cordelia, rather than Angel, and that there would be no quick answers there.

 

“She’ll call back when they find something,” Wesley announced as he hung up.

 

Faith raised her eyebrows. “How long is that going to be?”

 

“I don’t know.” He sat down on the bed, running a hand through his spiky hair.

 

Faith rose immediately, trying the door again. This time, when the doorknob didn’t move, she went over to the window. She was able to raise the sash, but found her exit blocked by an invisible barrier.

 

“What the fuck?” she muttered, knowing that she was repeating herself.

 

“Sit down, Faith. We could be in here for a while,” Wesley advised.

 

She ignored him, beginning to pace. Angel’s room was relatively large, but she was feeling claustrophobic. Faith had never liked being cooped up, but after being in prison, her tolerance for staying in one place was much diminished.

 

Wesley reached out to grab her arm as she passed him on the fifth circuit. “Stop.”

 

“Shut up.” She yanked her arm out of his grip. “You didn’t have any plans for tonight; I did.”

 

“And what plans were those?”

 

“I was planning on killing a few vampires, maybe a demon or two, if I could find any.”

 

Wesley fell silent, lying back on the bed.

 

Faith tried the door a third time, hoping that whatever had locked them in here had grown bored and left. It was no use, however, and she threw herself on the bed next to Wesley.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

His apology came out of nowhere, and she glanced over at him. “For what?”

 

“I know how much you dislike being—” He stopped, apparently thinking better of whatever he had been going to say. “Stuck with me,” is how he elected to finish the sentence.

 

“You mean ‘imprisoned,’” Faith said knowingly. “And yeah, I do.”

 

There was nothing to do, nowhere to go, and no one to talk to other than Wesley. Faith sat up, realizing exactly where her thoughts were leading her.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

“You can ask.”

 

“Is it true you slept with that lawyer chick? The one who died?” Wesley didn’t reply, but his eyes closed, and Faith saw regret in his expression. That told her everything she needed to know. “Really?”

 

“It’s complicated.”

 

“You mean that a roll in the hay was all the comfort you were going to get.”

 

His eyes flashed open, and he stared at her. “I don’t—”

 

“You think I don’t know how that goes?”

 

Faith knew all too well. What’s more, she hadn’t had a good tumble since before she’d gone to prison. In other words, it had been way too long.

 

He seemed to read her look. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“I do. What else are we going to do while we’re stuck in here? You want to take my mind off things? Or do you not think you’re man enough?”

 

Wesley’s voice was cold. “We’re co-workers, if you’ll recall.”

 

“So are you and Fred, and you were ready to bang her.”

 

“That’s none of your business.”

 

“You’re just pissed off because she didn’t want you.”

 

“That is also none of your business.”

 

He was on his feet now, and although his voice was cold, she could sense the white-hot anger that lay just beneath the surface. Faith grabbed him by the front of his shirt, smashing her mouth to his.

 

After just a moment, he began to respond, and although her body cried out in protest, she immediately released him. “We can’t. We’re co-workers.” The sarcasm dripped from her voice, and Wesley shoved her backwards until she hit the wall.

 

Faith had been ready for something like this—or she thought she had. His hands, big and rough, were all over her. There was raw need there that overwhelmed her and short-circuited her brain.

 

She ground her pelvis into his, feeling his response through two layers of denim—his and hers. Her hands tugged his shirt free of his waistband, and she dug her nails into the bare skin of his back.

 

Wesley gasped, his voice raw and hoarse with need.

 

Faith knew where this was going, and she _wanted_ it. She wanted _all_ of it. The kiss seemed to go on forever, hands and lips bringing their desire to fever pitch. They groped like teenagers who weren’t quite ready to take the next step, desperate for more.

 

And the door flew open.

 

Wesley pulled back as though he’d been burned, and they both stared at Angel.

 

“Connor?” he called. “Would you come here, please? I found them.”

 

Faith glanced at Wesley who was still breathing hard, his eyes slightly glazed. “What’s going on, Angel?”

 

“Connor has something he’d like to tell you,” Angel replied, his voice tight.

 

She glanced down and realized that their activities had had a similar effect on Angel.

 

Connor appeared in the doorway. “Sorry.”

 

“What are you sorry for, Connor?” Wesley’s voice was deceptively light. Faith could still feel the tension radiating from his form.

 

“The spell,” the young man muttered. “It wasn’t supposed to be a big deal.”

 

“Connor did a spell that he believed would help him deal with his emotions.” Angel gave his son a hard look. “Unfortunately, it had some unexpected side effects.”

 

“He called a poltergeist?” Wesley wondered aloud.

 

“No, not exactly.” Angel sighed. “Connor, go clean up the office.” The fact that Connor didn’t even argue told Faith everything she needed to know. “He manifested his own teenage angst.” Clearing his throat, he added, “Complete with rages and rampaging hormones.”

 

“So that’s—” Faith found herself suddenly uncomfortable. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah, oh.” Angel sighed. “Cordelia read him the riot act on the way over, and I doubt he’ll be making the same mistake again. He did the reversal spell immediately.”

 

“When was that exactly?” Wesley asked carefully.

 

Angel gave him a strange look. “About fifteen minutes ago. Right after you called, in fact. We were already on our way back. There wasn’t anything good playing at the theater.”

 

“I see.” Wesley brushed past the vampire as he fled the room.

 

Faith watched him go thoughtfully, realizing that the spell was likely responsible for the start of their fierce desire, but it didn’t completely explain the lust.

 

Not on her side of things, anyway.

 

“What was that about?” Angel asked.

 

Faith rolled her eyes. “You know exactly what that was about, Angel. I need some air.”

 

She followed the sound of Wesley’s footsteps, catching sight of him in the office where Connor was re-shelving books under Cordelia’s watchful eye. “It’s no wonder you two got trapped here,” Cordelia was saying in a low voice. “The spell was centered on the hotel, and the energy couldn’t leave. Good thing, too.”

 

“Wes?” Faith wanted to dispel the awkwardness, and while ignoring it—and him—was an option, it wouldn’t do anything for her libido.

 

She was horny as hell, and he was her only option, other than a stranger on the street.

 

“What is it, Faith?” He sounded tired, worn down, and she noticed that he wouldn’t meet her eyes.

 

“Can I get a ride from you?”

 

She was certain that he was going to refuse for a moment, but then he shrugged. “Of course.”

 

He waited until they were outside before asking where they were going, and Faith responded boldly, “Your place. We’ll have more privacy.”

 

“Faith—”

 

“We’ve got the night off, right?” she challenged him. “And I don’t know about you, but I could stand to work off some of this tension. It might interfere with my slaying otherwise.”

 

Wesley met her eyes for the first time since Angel had burst in on them. “What was that?”

 

“That was both of us scratching an itch. I don’t know about you, but I don’t need teenage hormones to want you.”

 

His eyes narrowed in consideration, then one corner of his mouth tipped up. “Is that right?”

 

“Yeah, that’s right. So what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?”

 

“My place it is, then.”

 

Faith decided that she would thank Connor in private later, since it looked like she was going to get her night off after all.


End file.
